A Life So Changed.
by Harry's Lil Angel
Summary: This is the story of Harry's Life bfore Hogwarts and who he left befhind.


~*A life so changed*~  
  
It was ten years ago in a Surrey street, when a boy had been brought to number four privet drive by Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. A night like any other, but the lights had been dimmed by Albus Dumbledore the headmaster. He had been brought to Privet Drive because he was a wizard, and his parents had been killed by the Dark Lord Voldermort, and the Dursleys were his next of kin. The Dursleys had a son of there own called Dudley, and were very proud of their son and were not at all pleased to be landed with their nephew. Mrs Dursley disliked her sister as she was a witch and considered her to be a freak. So they knew that their nephew would be just as strange.  
  
Their nephew was none other than Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of his time as he was the boy who lived.  
  
In number 16 Privet Drive a baby girl had been born named Rochelle and little did she know she would be Harry's best friend. It all started when Rochelle was three and Harry was the same age. She would be playing on her garden that was opposite Harry's and would see Harry and Dudley, and see how he would always push Harry over and take things off of him. She crossed the road and stared to talk to Harry. ''Hello My name is Rochelle who are you?'' Harry just stared at her for a little bit as he was shy and he fumbled in his pockets. ''I am Harry'' He said as he took off his glasses. ''Oh ok hewo Harry! Want to play?'' ''Oh ok'' Before they knew it Rochelle and Harry were laughing away playing and giggling+, chasing each other and playing hide and seek. Dudley became jealous of Harry's knew friend and decided to try and take her away. ''Hello I'm..I'm..Dudley! Come and see my new train''. Rochelle saw Harry's face and told Dudley she was happy where she was.  
  
Harry and Rochelle played nearly everyday, Rochelle's mum even invited Harry over for tea, parties, and play time. They had soon become the best of friends. Rochelle stood up for Harry against Dudley and she would even shout at Dudley if he hurt Harry. When they were four they would start Apple Tree Day care center together, and at five they started Surrey elementary. They stuck together all through and even made new friends together. They shared lunch and helped each other with work. Everyday after school they would meet at the Oak at the end of Privet Drive at four thirty PM. It was the last day they would be at primary school and they still would meet at four pm at the Oak.  
  
Rochelle went there and was upset as she would never see some of her friends and teachers again but she cheered up as she would hang out with Harry for a bit. It was four twenty eight and Rochelle waited. She waited for ten minuets and Harry did not come. Rochelle began to worry, so she got her bike and ride to the Dursleys.  
  
''Hello is Harry there please?'' she asked nevrously. ''Harry...You want Harry do you! Well what is wrong with Dudley? Hmmmmm'' ''Well...I..'' ''You will leave now, Goodbye'' ''BUT!...'' ''But nothing. Harry is grounded and is so for a week'' with that Mr Dursley slammed the door. Leaving a very upset Rochelle. He lived in the cuboard under the stairs and he would suffocate in there.  
  
He came to knock for Rochelle the next day as he had sneeked out. Her mum invited him in ''HARRY!'' Rochelle came running down the stairs and hugged him. ''Mum can we go up stairs, I need to talk to Harry'' ''Oh ok Roch, would you like a drink you two? And a sandwhich?'' ''Yes please mum, Harry?'' ''Oh Yes please Mrs Parker'' They made their way to Rochelle's Room and sat on her bed. ''Harry I was s worried about you last nite. What on earth happend??'' ''Urgh It was..well...Dudley made me trip over and I grabbed a table and it went over, crashing one of my aunts favourite vases and of course I was punished''.  
  
''Oh Harry! You should come and live here you know'' ''I wish I could'' Rochelle looked at him in a loving way as he looked out of the window, his hair sticking up and he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
''Here you go you two'' ''Thank you Mum''. Harry and Rochelle talked for what seemed like forever. They accidently went for the same glass of coke and there hands were on top of each other. Harry leant forward and he kissed Rochelle. She blushed and hugged him.  
  
Life goes on and soon they would be starting the local secondary school together and would get away from Dudley. But during the summer before they would start the secondary school Owls were appearing at Harry's house and he recieved a letter. A very unusual beige letter with green ink came through for Harry. It had a red was mark with ''Hogwarts'' on it. He was a fool and brought it into the kitchen when the dursleys were having breakfast. Dudley squeeled like a fat pig and Mr Dursley took the Letter off him in hast. ''Who would be writing to you?'' Auncle Vernon boasted but he looked at his wife in a strange way, as if to say 'it cant be can it?' Harry got very angry that he could not read his own mail but he knew better than to argue.  
  
He told Rochelle about the letter the next day and she thought they same as him that they were very unfair. It was the day when they would buy all their equipment in town for their new school. ''Come on Harry the number 87 bus will be along any minuet'' They ran to the stop as fast as they could and something strange happend. The bus slowed down and stayed still. Rochelle looked at Harry and he looked at her. It was like magic. But there was no such thing was there?  
  
They spent ages in town laughing and joking and shopping for new school equipment and had almost forgotten the time. ''Oh Roch I have to get home if I want any supper! The Dursleys will go mad!'' ''Oh But we were having such a great time aswell'' ''Sorry, are you going to come aswell?'' ''Yeah come on then'' They linked arms and went to catch the next bus back to privet drive.  
  
The next few days brought strange events at number four privet drive, as owls of every kind were scattered over their roof and lawn and even Vernon Dudleys car. They had all been bringing mail for Harry. The same letter each time. It was then that uncle vernon knew he had to destroy each and everyone that came through for Harry, or he may know of his true past and who he was.  
  
One Sunday when the letter box had been boarded up they were all having breakfast at the Dursleys. ''Fine day Sunday, In my opinion best day of the week.'' Auncle Vernon powted over a cup of tea. ''Whys that Dudley?'' Dudley just shrugged whilst Harry knew the answer and answred ''Because there's no post on Sundays?'' To Harrys suprise his auncle simply smiled and replied ''Right You are Harry, No post on Sundays'' In the background a low, rumbling noise was occuring and what sounded like thousands of wings out side the window. Just then almost a thousands letters came tumbling in everyone one of them for Harry. He tried to grab one But his auncle saw and chased him with the letter. He yelled ''We are going far away where they cant find us!''  
  
Harry was upset as he packed up his things as he had hoped the letter may bring him a way out, to get away from his auncle, aunt and anoying cousin. Also as he knew he couldnt tell his best friend, Rochelle.  
  
''Right come on we're going now!'' Auncle Vernon yelled. Harry left with his tail between his legs it was late at night and he knew Rochelle would be asleep. All of this becuase of a few letters? Harry knew that what ever the letter was his auncle did not want him to find out.  
  
With everything packed, they set off for the hotel that they would be staying in. Harry was looking out of the window and up at Rochelle's window. A tear trickled down his face. Would he ever see her again?  
  
Meanwhile Rochelle was stiring in her sleep, it would b Harry's birthday tommorow and she had a surprise planned for him. It was a hot summers nite and she was having a weird dream that she was running towards Harry, yet he kept moving further and further away, the closer she got. She settled down and slepy peacefully for the rest of the night.  
  
Harry had been listening to the moans of vernon and petunia for the majority of the journey and he just wanted to be asleep in his cuboard away from them. He wanted to be somehwere loved, in Rochelles arms. But instead he was in a small car cooped up with the dursleys.  
  
They had travelled for almost two hours and they finally reached the hotel. It was eleven o clock at night when they had checked in. Harry just wanted to sleep he just crawled up under the covers and slept.  
  
The next morining was bright and they had left early for the lighthouse. Harry felt so depressed as the next day would be his birthday and he wanted more than anything to spend it with his best friend. They rowed over to the lighthouse in a boat that Vernon hired the night before. Harry had to do all the work of course whilst Dudley sat back an enjoyed the Ride. Harry sneered at him and felt like Pushing him over board, until he noticed vernon's look. He never trusted him since the incident at the zoo, and the vanishing glass.  
  
''There it is!'' Vernon pointed to a broken down old lighthouse. Harry groaned and Dudley didnt look impressed either.  
  
They rowed over as fast as they could (well Harry did) and he felt sick because the sea was rough. Once they had reached the lighthouse Vernon ordered Harry to tie up the boat tightly. How long were they going to stay there? Would he ever find out what was in the Letter? As they climed up the rock face to the entrance Harry thought of Rochelle...  
  
Back in Privet Drive, Rochelle had woken early to get ready to go and greet Harry for his birthday and to begin his surprise. She had brought him a mobile phone as her dad could get them cheaply and she had planned a party at her house for him. Her mum had baked him a cake and everything. 'Mum I'm going to give Harry his card and his present'' ''Ok come back soon though Roch, I need help with the decorations''.  
  
She ran over to number four but it looked quiet, almost empty. She rang the doorbell and waited. No answer. She tried again on the letter box, But still no answer. It was unusual for no body to be in this early, and the Dursley's car had gone also. Feeling defeative, Rochelle hung her head and slowly walked home.  
  
''Mum, He was'nt home?'' ''Oh not to worry babes, perhaps the Dursleys have taken him out?'' ''Mum, it's the Dursleys come off of it.'' ''Oh yes, perhaps you're rite''. They laughed but Rochelle looked out of the kitchen window and began to worry. Her mother was cooking and preparing. As Rochelle took Harry's card and present back up to her room. ''Where are you Harry?'' she asked herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
In the lighthouse They had started a fire, and had made their beds up. Harry was hoping for a miracle. ''Cousin, I'm bored'' ''Why dont you eat then?'' Harry felt like hitting his cousin but he couldnt be bothered. He wanted to be home with Rochelle at privet drive. His auncle had brought the food suplies, not that Harry would get much of it with Dudley around. Time had gone by very slowly, but finally the Dursleys had gone to bed, and so to did Dudley. Harry was awake in his bed. It was 11.45 in fifteen minuets he would turn 11. He began to draw a cake in the dirt with his finger with 11 candles on it, and he wrote the words ''Happy birthday'' inside it. It was now 11.59 and he saw his cousins watch turn green when it read ''12.00am''. ''Make a wish Harry'' he said to himself as he blew the dirt. Just then he heard something, or someone outside and he began to be scared. A lightning bolt flashed outside and BOOM! The door to the lighthouse was open, and in the door way stood a shadow of a unusually large figure. Harry Hid round a corner and Dudley wimpered off somewhere. The thud had woken up the Dursleys. ''Sorry about that'' a larger than life voice boomed. He placed the door back in the doorway and began to walk towards Dudley. He had mistaken him for Harry who the person had came here to collect. ''I..I'm not Harry'' He explained to the Giant figure. ''I am'' Harry bravely stepped out from his hiding place.  
  
''Of course you are. I've got something for you. Fraid I may of sat on it somehwere on the way, but I'd expect it'd taste none the different. Not everyday your young man turns 11 is it?'' He handed harry a small package tied up with string. ''Thank you'' He then went and sat down on the couch. Harry was confused and asked the man who he was. It turns out it was Rubeus Hagrid. The keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry had never heard of such a place. But Hagrid had explained everything to him and told him he was a wizard. It was hard for him to believe but Hagrid asked Harry if he had ever made anything happen that he couldnt explain when he was upset or angry. Harry knew it was true. ''You knew , You knew all along and you never told me?'' Harry was outraged that his aunt and auncle knew his past 


End file.
